Horas en una biblioteca
by Muselina Black
Summary: No demasiada gente sabe que la materia favorita de Viktor es Transformaciones, o que su libro favorito no es "Qudditch a través de los tiempos". Normalmente, todos los ven como el famoso jugador que es. Ella es una excepción a la norma. Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Hermione & Viktor" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece.**  
**_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de __febrero__ "__Hermione &amp; Viktor__" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Tenía esta historia medio escrita (las dos primeras viñetas) hace más de un año, pero nunca había encontrado ni tiempo ni motivación para terminarla. Pero ahora, con este reto temático, encontré una excusa para retomarla. No es nada muy original, pero espero que mi versión de Viktor les guste._

**Horas en una biblioteca**

**I**

A pesar de todo lo que decía la decía la prensa, día sí y día también, Viktor Krum no era sólo un cuerpo musculoso y un prodigio en el Quidditch. Por alguna razón, los periodistas se podían pasar horas preguntándole acerca de su color preferido o cuál es su mujer ideal, pero nunca lo habían interrogado acerca de cuál era su libro preferido (y no, no es _Qudditch a través de los años_). Poca gente sabe que una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre es leer y que su asignatura preferida es Transformaciones.

A nadie le interesa saberlo, tampoco.

«Es muy difícil, si no imposible, dañar a un dragón al primer asalto…» leyó en el primer libro de los que había sacado. La biblioteca de Hogwarts era muy completa en todos los temas y mucho más acogedora que la de Durmstrang, al parecer de Viktor. Lástima que fuera imposible leer en paz. Unas risitas femeninas lo distrajeron de su lectura. Sin mirar a las chiquillas, volvió a fijar su vista en el libro. Sabía que tenía que estudiar mucho si quería ganar el torneo. No era un mal mago, pero tampoco se consideraba especialmente talentoso. Le irritaba que esas niñatas no lo dejaran leer tranquilo. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar cerca suyo? Tampoco era que hiciera cosas muy interesantes. Quizás debería ir a estudiar al baño. Ahí no lo seguirían esas mocosas. Las risitas no se detuvieron y Viktor masculló una maldición en búlgaro. ¿Qué carajos esperaban? ¿Que hiciera un puto amago de Wronski en la mitad de la biblioteca?

Cerró el libro de golpe, sobresaltando a las niñas y haciéndolas callar de sopetón.

Con el ceño fruncido, recogió los libros y los pergaminos que tenía esparcidos por la mesa y se alejó del grupo de chiquillas sin dirigirles una segunda mirada. Afortunadamente para él, ninguna de ellas hizo siquiera un amago de seguirlo. Caminó a grandes zancadas entre las repisas de libros, buscando un lugar que estuviera convenientemente vacío. Con un poco de suerte, podría escapar de ese mar de hormonas por un rato y encontrar algo que verdaderamente le sirviera para vencer a ese maldito dragón. A su izquierda vio un pequeño espacio de estudio entre dos estanterías y se asomó para ver si podía utilizarlo.

La única ocupante del rincón era una chica de pelo castaño y alborotado que tenía la nariz metida en un grueso libraco de aspecto antiguo. Viktor carraspeó ligeramente para advertirle de su presencia y ella levantó la vista de su lectura. Le dirigió una mirada extrañada y volvió a leer. Nada de chillidos emocionados, ruborizarse o empezar a arreglarse el cabello nerviosamente. Nada de nada. Krum no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Desde la primera vez que había pisado el castillo, todas las chicas habían reaccionado a su presencia de una forma u otra. Ninguna lo había tratado con esa indiferencia.

—¿Te _imporrrta_ si me siento aquí? —preguntó luego de unos instantes de silencio.

Ella levantó otra vez la mirada, claramente molesta, y se encogió de hombros antes de anotar algo en un pergamino que tenía extendido frente a ella. Viktor lo interpretó como que a ella le daba igual y se sentó frente a ella.

Durante un rato, sólo se escuchó el ruido que alguno de los dos hacía al pasar la página de sus respectivas lecturas o el rasgueo de la pluma contra el pergamino. Una que otra vez Viktor miró a su extraña compañera de mesa. Era unos años menor que él, eso se veía claramente pero había algo en ella que le daba la impresión de madurez. Estaba evidentemente absorta en el libro que tenía apoyado en la mesa y ni siquiera parecía advertir que él la estaba mirando. Una de sus manos jugueteaba ausentemente con su enmarañado cabello, retorciendo un mechón castaño casi compulsivamente. También pudo advertir que se mordía el labio inferior constantemente. De pronto, a Viktor le pareció que era una chica de lo más curiosa. ¿Qué estaba leyendo con tanta atención?

Al darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirando a su vecina y que no había avanzado nada con su lectura, Krum se insultó mentalmente. Joder, estaba en la biblioteca para estudiar, no para observar a nadie. Fijó su atención en el libro sobre dragones que había sacado y logró leer un par de páginas antes de que unas risitas seguidas de murmullos lo interrumpieran.

Por encima del libro vio como la chica que estaba estudiando frente a él cerraba el libro violentamente y recogía sus papeles antes de levantarse y alejarse de la mesa. Cuando pasó frente a él, Viktor pudo leer el título del mamotreto que llevaba: "_Dominación de los elfos domésticos: ¿abuso o naturaleza?_" También la escuchó refunfuñar algo que sonaba como «La biblioteca es para _estudiar_».

Viktor suspiró y trató de seguir leyendo. Si esto le iba a pasar cada vez que entrara a la biblioteca para estudiar, más le valía intentar acostumbrarse. No pudo evitar preguntarse si volvería a ver a esa chica tan rara. Quizás incluso podría hablarle.

Seguro que sería diferente a todas las chicas que conocía.

**II**

La biblioteca de Hogwarts era mucho más cómoda que la Durmstrang, con sus mesas de madera pulida y las sillas con respaldos de cuero. Contrastaban mucho con los muebles severos y prácticos que ocupaban la biblioteca del colegio nórdico (1). Además, tenían muchos más volúmenes en sus estanterías, como había notado en sus primeras visitas. Quizás porque Hogwarts era un colegio mucho más grande. La chica francesa, Fleur Delacour, se pasaba el día diciendo que Hogwarts no se comparaba con su adorado Beauxbatons, pero Viktor creía que el viejo castillo tenía un aire especial. Aunque claro, nunca había pisado la Academia francesa.

En particular, era capaz de pasarse horas en la biblioteca. Aparentemente el séquito de niñatas que lo habían seguido por todas partes durante las últimas semanas se habían aburrido de verle la nuca y ya no lo seguían a la biblioteca, aunque nunca faltaba un grupito que se sentaba cerca de él y se reía en voz baja mientras él leía. Al menos ahora tenía relativa paz y tranquilidad para estudiar.

Además, siempre estaba la muchacha del pelo alborotado. Le parecía recordar haberla visto junto a Harry Potter en los pasillos y a la hora de la cena, pero no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de relación tenían. Por todo lo que Viktor sabía, ella podía ser la prima del Campeón de Hogwarts. O la novia, por supuesto. Pero esa posibilidad no le gustaba tanto.

Ese día ella estaba sentada en una mesa frente a la suya. Más bien, él se había sentado en una mesa frente a ella. Durante las últimas semanas se habían cruzado una y otra vez en la biblioteca y podía ser que él se hubiera fijado en ella un poquitín más de lo normal. Había aprendido cuáles eran sus gestos al leer, por ejemplo. Cuando estaba particularmente concentrada en su lectura, se retorcía el cabello (de por sí enmarañado) mientras pasaba las páginas. Viktor sabía cuando ella no lograba encontrar la información que buscaba porque entonces la veía resoplar, morderse el labio y pasar las páginas aún más rápidamente. Y podía ver cuándo encontraba lo que necesitaba porque sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente y se apresuraba a hacer apuntes en la hoja de pergamino que siempre tenía junto a ella.

Sí, en las últimas semanas, Viktor se había dedicado más a estudiar a esa chica que a averiguar cómo vencer a un dragón.

Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

**III**

Ella siempre usaba la misma mesa. Normalmente tenía todos sus libros y pergaminos desperdigados sobre ella. Él había adquirido la costumbre de sentarse siempre junto a ella. La chica a veces levantaba la vista del grueso tomo que sostenía entre las manos y le dirigía una mirada que él no podía descifrar. A veces la escuchaba refunfuñar cuando se escuchaban risitas cerca de ellos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en silencio.

Ese día, Viktor se obligó a dejar de mirarla y a concentrarse en el libro sobre dragones que había tomado. Parecía tener buen aspecto. Ya estaba podrido de que Karkarov le preguntara todos los días si había logrado algún progreso y si necesitaba más ayuda. El joven odiaba pensar que no podía hacerlo sin su ayuda.

«Los ojos son la parte más débil de un dragón. A diferencia de otras partes del cuerpo, no cuentan con la protección de las durísima escamas características de la especie. En caso de enfrentar a un dragón, un mago puede recurrir a un sencillo hechizo de conjuntivitis. Eso servirá para distraer al dragón y darle tiempo al mago o bruja de huir».

¡Eso era información útil! Todo el tiempo que había pasado en la biblioteca había servido para algo. Al menos ya no se sentiría como un estúpido cuando su director le preguntara si ya tenía un plan. Por supuesto que tenía que ensayarlo —Poliakoff podía servir de conejillo de indias—, pero al menos era un «algo».

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos por una pluma. Se había llevado un trozo de pergamino en el que anotar si encontraba algo, pero parecía que su pluma había desaparecido por completo. Por más que su asesor de imagen le había insistido en que siempre tuviera una pluma a mano, Viktor siempre la olvidaba.

Y ahora también lo había hecho.

Miró hacia al frente, donde la chica estaba absorta en la lectura de un libro cuya tapa estaba tan gastada que no se podía leer el título. Frente a ella descansaban dos plumas. Había sido más previsora que Viktor, al parecer.

—Psst —siseó, esperando que eso sirviese para llamar su atención. Tuvo que hacerlo más fuerte, ganándose miradas irritadas de otros chicos, porque ella no levantó la vista—. PSST.

Ahí la muchacha levantó los ojos. Viktor la vio alzar una ceja, como si estuviera retándolo a decirle por qué había interrumpido su tan importante lectura.

—Disculpa _porr molestarrte_ —susurró—. _Perro_, ¿_podrrías prrestarrme_ una pluma?

La chica no dijo nada, sólo tomó una de las que tenía delante y se la tendió. Viktor creyó percibir una diminuta sonrisa, pero fue por un instante tan corto que apenas alcanzó a decidir si había sido realidad o una ilusión.

Anotó rápidamente el hechizo que le recomendaba el manual y enrolló el pergamino, guardándoselo en el bolsillo. Necesitaba ir a probarlo enseguida, porque la prueba se acercaba a pasos agigantados y mientras antes lo dominara, mejor.

—Muchas _grracias_ —le dijo a la chica por sobre la mesa mientras le tendía la pluma.

—No hay de qué —respondió ella, sonriendo.

—Viktor Krum —murmuró él ofreciéndole la mano. De inmediato se sintió como un idiota. Seguro que esa chica sabía perfectamente quién era. Aunque también le hubiera parecido de una prepotencia innombrable el asumir que ella lo sabía.

—Hermione Granger.

**IV**

La enfermera le vendó el hombro con cuidado después de curárselo. No era tan hábil como el medimago que acompañaba a la selección búlgara, pero parecía competente. Nada como el viejo enfermero de Durmstrang, que solía recetar remedios anticuados. Todos ahí solían evitar en lo posible acercarse a la enfermería.

—Estarás bien, chico. Ten cuidado con la herida y límpiala varias veces al día para que no se te infecte.

Alguien le pasó una camiseta para que se vistiera. Quería salir de la carpa de los campeones, donde se sentía agobiado. Afuera se escuchaban gritos de emoción.

—¡Y Potter coge el huevo dorado! —se escuchó resonar la voz del comentarista—. Menuda idea ha tenido, usar una escoba. Espero que Viktor Krum haya visto esto, porque Potter nos ha hecho una exhibición de vuelo maravillosa.

Karkarov irrumpió en la tienda, furibundo. Si el joven pensaba que lo había visto enfadado después de la elección de Potter como campeón, eso no era nada en comparación con lo furioso que estaba en esos momentos. Era obvio que la performance del chico no le había caído tan bien como al comentarista.

—¡Ese niñato ha hecho trampa! —bufó en dirección de Madame Maxine, que había entrado detrás de él.

—Las _gueglas_ no dicen nada _acegca_ de encantamientos _convocadogues_ —dijo la enorme mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ha sacado lo mismo que tú, Viktor —dijo el director de Durmstrang al ver que su campeón estaba ahí—. Ven, vámonos. Tengo que hablar con los jueces para ver si esto está de acuerdo con las normas.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos salieron de la carpa, Viktor pudo ver que estaban llevando a Potter a ver a la enfermera. Y vio que lo acompañaban la chica de la biblioteca y un muchacho pelirrojo y alto.

Quiso saludarla, pero Karkarov lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a dirigirse a la mesa de los jueces.

**V**

—¿Un baile? —preguntó Poliakoff después de que el director reuniera a sus estudiantes para decirles la sorpresa que les reservaban.

Viktor pudo ver de reojo como las pocas chicas (2) que habían sido incluidas en la delegación soltaban risitas disimuladas y grititos de emoción.

—Sí, un baile, Poliakoff. Pueden invitar a quién quieran, ya sea de nuestra escuela o de alguna de las otras. Krum, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

Viktor se acercó al hombre con un gruñido. Nunca le había gustado demasiado bailar y la idea de tener que invitar a alguien no le parecía particularmente atractiva. ¿Por qué no le pedían que participara en algún juego de exhibición de Quidditch o algo por el estilo? Eso sí que podía hacerlo.

—Viktor, como uno de los campeones, tendrás que abrir el baile. Por favor, invita a una chica bonita, que sirva para mostrarte como el campeón que eres.

El joven tuvo que reprimir el acto reflejo de arrugar la nariz ante ese comentario. Qué idiota era Karkarov. Como si las mujeres fueran una especie de adorno que complementara su atuendo o algo así. Así no era de extrañar que estuviese soltero.

—¿Por qué no invitas a una de las chicas de Beauxbatons? No a Delacour, claro. Ella es otra de los campeones. Pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero —continuó diciendo el director al tiempo que se atusaba la barbita.

Viktor sólo asintió levemente. A decir verdad, no había ninguna chica con la que hubiera entablado relación en las semanas anteriores. Aunque no faltaban chicas a su alrededor, todas ellas parecían estar interesadas en el famoso jugador de Quidditch. No en él. Y no quería ir al baile —ya que tenía que hacerlo de todas formas—con una chica sosa y aburrida.

De repente, recordó a la chica de la biblioteca. Después de la primera prueba había ido a la biblioteca, aunque no tenía ninguna investigación que hacer. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre, con su cabello alborotado atado en una cola de caballo. Al verlo, ella le había sonreído.

—Lo hiciste muy bien en la primera prueba —había musitado antes de regresar su atención al libro que tenía enfrente.

¿Y si la invitaba a ella? No era para nada fea y parecía ser mucho más interesante que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. Además, era de las pocas que no parecían mutar de personalidad al verlo cerca. Seguro que hacía que el baile fuese menos tortuoso.

**VI**

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, ella no estaba ahí. De todas formas, Viktor sacó un libro —sin siquiera mirar el título— y se sentó en la mesa de siempre. La chica no se demoró demasiado en llegar, con una torre de libros entre las manos. Al verlo ahí, alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a sentarse y a empezar a hojear los libros.

Viktor sabía que era una tontería. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera antes de sus primeros partidos como jugador profesional de Quidditch. Pero la idea de invitar a esa chica al baile lo ponía más nervioso que la perspectiva de un partido contra Rusia. De hecho, hubiera preferido enfrentarse solo a todos los equipos de Quidditch de Europa. Eso seguramente sería más fácil que lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tragó saliva y se levantó de su asiento. Suponía que pedirle que fuera al baile con él a través de la mesa no era la mejor idea.

—Disculpa —susurró. Ella levantó la vista del libro—. _Herr-mioo-ne_, me _prreguntaba_ si querrías _irr_ al baile conmigo.

Ella sólo le devolvió una mirada atónita.

—¿Qué?

Viktor sintió que la cara le ardía. ¿Y si esa chica no quería ir con él? Porque no parecía importarle que fuera un jugador de fama internacional, así que era muy posible que no quisiera ir al baile con él. A lo mejor pensaba que él era un cerebro de músculo.

—Te _prreguntaba_ si _querrías_ _serr_ mi _parreja_ en el baile.

—¿Por qué?

Parecía que la idea de que él la estuviera invitando era algo increíble para la chica. Quizás porque era callada y no parecía estar acostumbrada a esas cosas.

—_Porrque_ _parreces_ simpática y me _gustarría_ _conocerrte_ más.

—Vaya… gracias.

Eso no era un sí. Y ya pedirle una tercera vez era más que lo que la dignidad de Viktor podía soportar. A lo mejor tendría que levantarse e irse, antes de que su orgullo terminara más machacado aún.

—¿Te parece si nos juntamos en el vestíbulo antes del baile? Ya sabes, para que no tengas que darte todas las vueltas del mundo para llegar a mi torre. Es muy fácil perderse aquí—dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa que a Viktor le pareció adorable. Tenía los dientes bonitos y parejos.

—_Perrfecto_.

**VII**

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de estudiantes con túnicas de gala. Viktor estaba acostumbrado a ver a muchos alumnos de negro, con algunas túnicas azules y rojas entre ellas. Ahora se veían túnicas de todos los colores. Un mar de adolescentes que chillaban y parecían estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

¿Dónde estaba ella?

—¿A quién buscas? —le preguntó Poliakoff, que estaba del brazo con Freyja, una de sus compañeras, rubia y con intensos ojos azul hielo—. ¿A tu cita de la que no has querido hablarnos?

Viktor asintió, sin dejar de buscar por sobre las cabezas de la gente. Vio a Potter de reojo. Estaba con una chica muy guapa, con el largo cabello atado en una trenza con un hilo de oro entrelazado. Aunque Potter no parecía estar muy concentrado en su pareja.

Entonces, la vio. Vestida de azul. Se veía muy distinta sin el pelo enmarañado al que Viktor estaba tan acostumbrado, pero estaba preciosa. Al verlo, lo saludó con una mano. El joven se dio cuenta de que muchos chicos la estaban mirando como si fuera primera vez en la vida que se cruzaban con ella. Se acercó a la escalera y le tendió la mano.

Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Te ves muy bien —susurró él. Ella bajó la mirada y las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves guapo. Viktor sonrió y se quedó callado, sin saber cómo seguir con la conversación. Por suerte, la profesora McGonagall —el nombre de una bruja seca y seria— los llamó para que se prepararan para su entrada.

**VIII**

Hermione era estupenda. Le había preguntado muchas cosas acerca de Durmstrang y Bulgaria, pero no había mencionado el Quidditch ni una sola vez en toda su conversación de la cena. Sabía escuchar, además. Aunque nunca había sido muy dado a hablar, con ella era perfectamente natural. Su clase preferida también era Transformaciones, y no estaba segura qué quería hacer con su vida. Una de sus opciones era trabajar en relaciones internacionales.

Era tan diferente a todas las chicas que conocía.

—¿No sientes el aire un poco pesado? Creo que necesito salir un momento —dijo de repente, levantándose. Viktor se levantó al mismo tiempo y la siguió mientras ella atravesaba las puertas que llevaban al jardín, que también estaba decorado para la noche.

—Te vas a enfrriarr.

Se quitó la capa de piel y envolvió a Hermione con ella. La chica le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Le indicó un banquito de piedra entre dos rosales —¿cómo habían cultivado las flores en pleno invierno? — y ambos se sentaron.

—Me lo estoy pasando genial, Viktor. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

—Yo también lo estoy pasando muy bien.

El aire frío hacía que las mejillas se le pusieran ligeramente rojas y eso hacía que se viera aún más bonita.

Tenía que hacerlo. Era entonces o nunca.

Se inclinó hacia ella, llevando una mano hacia el mentón de la chica, y la besó. Suavemente, sin prisas. Ella se apegó más a él, cálida a pesar del frío que hacía.

A Viktor no le hubiera importado quedarse así para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Dice la Wiki de Harry Potter que el colegio está en Noruega o Suecia, pero acepta estudiantes de muchos países (Krum es búlgaro y el muy inglés Draco Malfoy dijo en algún momento que su padre hubiera querido que estudiara ahí).

(2) En el cuarto libro, en la página 258 (edición de Scholastic) se menciona que Poliakoff le señala a una chica que está a su lado que Harry Potter está ahí. Asumo que es su compañera de colegio y no una estudiante de Hogwarts. Recuerden que Yates hizo lo que quiso en las películas.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. La verdad es que he disfrutado al escribirlo. Estoy absolutamente convencida de que el primer beso de Hermione fue con Krum en el baile (pero no le digan a Ron)._

_Gracias a todos por leer esto. ¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
